wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagura Mikazuchi (Dens)
Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Mikazuchi Kagura) is the strongest shinobi of Yakuza Clan and the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. She is the younger sister of the deceased Simon. Appearance Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Personality Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her decided battle against Dr. Eggman. for having attacking her Village and her friend Kandy. The mere sight of Jellal is enough to make Kagura physically sick, and even something as simple as mentioning his name sends her into a rage. Background 'Early Life' Decades pasted since the war in the land of iron has passed, Simon was the Oldest son of the Yakuza Clan. The snow in the land grew weary the petals of what was once lost of flowers bloom on the land, during the month of March, a mother had conceived her second child, Kagura Mikazuchi born on the 21st of that month,a young baby, came into the world. As her life journey is about to begin, Dr. Eggman have invaded her Village and transformed it into Eggtropolis. When Kagura was 2 years old, her father passed away from a terrible illness,though tears shredded though the young girls eyes she eventually stopped weeping the tears of sorrow but learnt that lost of a family member. Kagura was the twin age child of the family having along with Annabel of the Mikazuchi house hold, though her sisterhood where more into Shinobi way. 'Meeting Kandy' Kagura never took interest in learning such a manner but instead wanted to learn the way of the sword much like her father wanted to do as a child. When Kagura was only 4 she received her first blade, a nodachi though she was forbidden to use the blade as she was still beginning her path of the blade,she would be separated from her family as they where not interested in learning Bushido but Kagura ignored this fact and continued her studies of the way. By time the age of 8 Kagura was already a skilled young female Kenjutsu user however her skill where still lack luster but had the potential to gain even higher heights. On a bright December morining Kagura received a letter from a General Official in the land of Iron where he was chosen along with 4 other people to be drafted into the Land of Iron's military combact forces, Kagura was excited and asked her mom to leave and without a doubt she allowed it. Severeal months after leaving home Kagura had become a 9 year old Samurai along side her partner Keotsu. Kagura met Kandy and became good friends. After overhearing Kandy's conversation and discovering what happened to Toshiya Gekko's Uncle after Dr. Eggman's Empire attacked her Home, she comforted her when she substituted as Toshiya's “relative”.Severeal months after leaving home Kagura had become a 9 year old Samurai along side her partner Keotsu.The two grow up with each other learning the ways of combat and Taijutsu,learning to control there chakra into there blades in order to perform the infamous Samurai Sabre which Kagura learned to use on her first try, as well as the quick drawing style of Iaido. After learning all what she knows today Kagura helps Toshiya Gekko on his adventures, participate in the birth of the Delta Alliance and being Kandy's Aunt with her Lover Ian. 'Meeting and remembering Erza Scarlet' 'Rosemary Incident' Though the two of them were poor in the Rosemary Village, Kagura enjoyed her life, until Simon was kidnapped during a "child hunt" and taken to Eggman Enterprises. whilst she managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Millianna, who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in the Tower and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of Jellal Fernandes. Hearing this, Kagura was reunited with her niece. 'Fairy Tail Genesis' ='Grand Magic Games arc' = Kagura, alongside Team Mermaid Heel, passed the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, in 6th place. She later appears at the Domus Flau as one of the participants for her all-female guild. After watching her team mates participate in their events, Kagura is selected to represent her team in the final battle of the second day, against Team Sabertooth's Yukino Agria. Whilst her team mates appear worried with the match up, Kagura appears calm and collected, placidly walking to meet her opponent in the center of the arena. After betting her life on the battle she will participate in, Kagura watches as Yukino quickly summons both Libra and Pisces to fight her. Kagura swiftly dodges Pisces' attacks and when seemingly weighed down by Libra's Magic, Kagura is able to break free by utilizing her own. She charges towards Yukino, whilst at the same time slicing through both Pisces and the newly summoned Ophiuchus with her blade. She quickly reaches Yukino, and with a quick comment on Yukino's immaturity when making their bet, attacks Yukino and lets her fall, winning the battle for her team and earning Team Mermaid Heel ten points. After the third day's event wherein Erza battled, Kagura stares at Erza, saying that she's the one who knows Metal Jellal well. Kagura walks side by side with her teammates around Crocus when she sees Metal Jellal the one who, as stated by Millianna, she wishes to kill with her Archenemy. Her face turns pale and she covers her mouth with her hand. She falls to the ground whilst the others worry about her. She begins to make noises while covering her mouth and grips her sword tightly. Kagura grabs Millianna's hand, in order to keep her from attacking, when she notices that Millianna has also seen Jellal within the crowd of Rune Knights. While getting up, Kagura tells Millianna she is fine now, and says to her self that the Fairies were hiding Jellal the whole time. After Minerva is declared the winner, Kagura looks on as Erza, Natsu and Gray confront Team Sabertooth. After the new Fairy Tail team is made, Kagura, alongside her teammates, looks at the members. Kagura teams up with Millianna as they fight Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki during the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games' tag battles portion. Due to the time limit, the match ends in a draw. Yuka and Lyon, who are overwhelmed with Kagura's strength, stand their position as Kagura and Millianna walk back to their team. As they walk, Kagura is asked by Millianna if she is fine, to which she approves. Kagura tells Millianna that if the fight was a duel to the death, she, Millianna, would have died. Kagura tells her to become stronger. Kagura stands in front of Risley as she listens to the three commentators announce the rules of the event of the final day, and springs into action as the bell is rang, heading out alone. She comes across Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, but quickly defeats them with one blow, earning two points for her team. She rapidly turns around to attack Sting but is unable to engage him in battle due to Sting fleeing the area. Kagura swiftly comes from behind Erza while gripping her sword, and begins to assault her with multiple blows using her sheathed Archenemy sword. As they continue to battle it out, Kagura states that she will determine if the glory bestowed upon Titania is worth honoring. Both talented swordsman show no signs of backing down; delivering multiple attacks at a quick pace one after another. However, before they can continue, Minerva appears out of thin air and grabs a hold of Kagura and Erza's faces. Minerva separates them and flips them both over, but Kagura quickly regains her posture, as does Erza. Kagura, recognize as one of the strongest female Mage competing in the Grand Magic Games, accepts Minerva's request to have a three way battle. Kagura looks at both Erza and Minerva before engaging in combat with said opponents, as she thinks about Erza's motives for shielding Jellal; she remembers that Millianna once told her that what Jellal did to Erza should be unforgivable. When Minerva provokes them, Kagura simply expresses her displeasure, and commands for them to come at her. She takes a hold of her Archenemy sword as she rushes towards both opponents, not heisting as she clashes with them. After the powerful shock wave created by their attacks, Kagura and the two other female Mages begin to assault one another with devastating blows until Minerva manages to push Erza back with her unnamed Magic. However, Kagura abruptly dodges her attack and kicks her in the face, only to be kicked in the face in a similar manner by Erza. Gripping her Archenemy, Kagura tells Minerva to release Millianna, only to be told by the latter that she loves the look on said Mage's face as she declines her order. Kagura, fiercely, takes a hold of her sword as she tells Minerva that she will not ask twice, urging Minerva to release her comrade while she still breathes, resulting in Minerva tempting Kagura by telling her to try taking Millianna from her. With incredible speed, Kagura comes face to face with Minerva. Kagura gets ready to pierce Minerva with her sword as she tells her that she shall be the second tiger she devours. Minerva calmly tells Kagura that she hopes this tiger taste better than her last. As Kagura prepares to attack, Minerva switches place with Erza before she can do so. The switch results in a clash between Kagura and Erza, leaving both Mages stunned at the change. Minerva tells them that whoever is victorious can become her prey, as she manages to make Millianna disappear with her Magic. After being insulted and returning a complement, Minerva beings to walk off as she states that using all means necessary is the way a King fights. Erza orders her to give Millianna back, but looks down as Kagura murmurs a couple of words to her. Seconds after, she is told by Kagura to stop pretending to be Millianna's friend, and then receives a powerful headbutt from her, separating the two. After having knocked back Erza, Kagura turns around and tells Minerva that she will accept her conditions, but when she looks for Minerva and Millianna, she notices that Minerva, holding Millianna captive, has already left the area. An enraged Kagura orders for Erza to be silent. Kagura glares at Erza and tells her that she will strike her down, and then she will devour the tiger-lady. Seconds after, Erza and Kagura prepare themselves to battle each other. Kagura assures Erza that she will not hold back as she takes a hold of her Archenemy, and rushes towards her. She manages to push Erza back and dodge her Pentagram Sword spell by jumping up. Kagura quickly turns around and dives in to attack Erza with her Strong Form ability from above, destroying the terrain and sending Erza crashing down underneath Crocus. Following her previous attack, Kagura aims her Archenemy at Erza with her Slashing Form, easily breaking through Erza's defense. Kagura looks at her and states that this is just the beginning. Seconds later, Erza attempts to attack Kagura with her Flight Armor, but to no avail as Kagura is able to inflict the pain on Erza, confusing the latter. As they land, with Erza badly wounded, Kagura is asked by Erza if her power is fueled by her hate for Jellal, which causes Kagura to snap and kick Erza. When Erza pleads for Kagura to let Millianna live her life without hate, Kagura reveals that it is of Millianna's own will that she, too, wishes to slaughter Jellal, and attacks Erza once again. She then answers Erza when she is asked what happened that caused her to hate Jellal, with her reply being that she is the sister of Simon shocking Erza. Kagura explains that even though they did not live a wealthy life, they were content nonetheless. However, when the child hunt began, Simon was taken and Kagura spent her time searching for him only to later encounter Millianna, who tells her about Simon's death. Ever since, her counterpart appeared, . Before she can continue, she is interrupted by Erza. She tells Kagura that it was not Jellal's fault that Simon died, angering her counterpart. , but instead it was because of her own weakness. Beginning to cry herself, Kagura's heart starts to beat faster and faster as her mind races. Finally, with a mighty cry, Kagura draws her sword and aims straight at Erza as the crowd all stare on in shock. Unleashing her fury through a slash of the unsheathed Archenemy directed at Erza, Kagura's attack destroys an abundant amount of structures nearby. Kagura protected Erza from her counterpart a pillar next to Kagura comes crumbling down on her, but just in the nick of time, Erza manages to push her out of the way. Unfortunately for Erza, the rubble lands on her lower body instead. Kagura, confused, listens to Erza as she tells her that she is from the same village Simon and her are from, Rosemary village. Recollecting her childhood memories, Kagura remembers that Erza was the one who saved her life by hiding her from the child hunters. As tears begin to drop from her eyes, Kagura states that she is utterly confused and needs time to process the information she just received as she lift the boulder that landed on Erza. As Kagura and her counterpart meet, she sees Paul Gekko going all crazy attacking and "killing" Minerva Orlando much to Kagura's shock. A frightened Minerva tells Paul Gekko to stop to no avail as Paul Gekko uses a "Hippowdon Hyper Beam" takes her out and earns five points for Heaven Tail. Ultimately, Sting concedes that he cannot win against the Eight Tailed Snake spell and surrenders the battle, giving a point to the team and winning the Grand Magic Games for both Heaven Tail, Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel. ='Eclipse Gate Arc' = Paul Gekko and Kagura take part of the Eclipse Gate incident, facing the Rock Dragon. The Rock Dragon takes a moment to commend Ichiya for using his common sense, as Dragons are well-renowned for their keen sense of smell; the Rock Dragon states that he, however, lacks a nose, leaving Ichiya completely flabbergasted. Looming over the Mages, the Rock Dragon then switches to a state of derision, mocking the human race for their ignorance before stating that even with centuries having passed before him, he is still amazed by their foolishness. The Eight Tailed Snake tells the Rock Dragon that he is the Ugliest Mountain and sends the Rock Dragon on a rampage but to be eaten by the Eight Tailed Snake, who loves to eat Rocks and Continuing his advance, Atlas Flame is suddenly punched in the face by Makarov, who, utilizing his Giant, grows in size until he matches that of the Dragon. However, Atlas Flame proves to be too hot, and Makarov burns his fist, prompting Atlas Flame to comment that no matter what power they use, they will not be able to defeat a Dragon, as they are merely humans. Paul Gekko summons the Flame Orochi. The Flame Orochi have eaten Motherglare while Natsu and his counterpart starts to eat Atlas Flame. The Eight Tailed Snake ate Future Rogue with one chomp and it's arms fall into the ground causing the hatchlings to self destruct and explode. Momentarily, he is filled with nostalgia as he comes to the conclusion that the sensation he is feeling is indeed just like the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Stopping his actions, he asks Natsu to state his connection to Igneel; revealing that he and Igneel are friends. Natsu smiles as he announces that Igneel is his dad. With the Eclipse Gate destroyed and Dark Aura completely eaten the Dark Dragon, Kagura and Paul Gekko are reunited with Kandy and recently see the real Jellal with Erza. 'Christopher Gekko Arc' Family *Simon- Brother (Deceased) Family *Ian- Lover *Simon- Brother (Deceased) Category:Characters